Inner Desires
by intoxicatelove
Summary: "We are in a cave, you and I- and we will be here for hours for I have made sure your friends will have quite the difficulty in finding us. Why not indulge?" Raimundo didn't know what Chase could possibly be talking about until Chase captured his lips in a kiss.
A/N: And the requested Chai~ Didn't think I'd actually be writing for this pairing, but hey. Co-written with TheNomzMonster and beta'd by the lovely candy12110.

Inner Desires

Today was not the day for Raimundo. The Shoku leader found himself trapped in a cave right after a showdown was initiated.

 _That showdown was not worth it_ , Raimundo thought, rubbing his head. He figured he hit it along the way, but so far he certainly didn't feel disoriented and he didn't feel any cuts, so that was worth it. Seriously, that showdown was not worth getting slammed down into this deserted cave with no way to call for help. The Wu was just some sneakers called the Danger Sneakers, anyway, which alerted the user when impending danger was to come. What was he going to do with them? Put them on and have them warn him whenever Omi was about the mess up slang so bad it made him cringe?

"How the hell did this happen?" The Wind Dragon asked no one—or at least he thought he was alone until a new voice chimed in.

"Perhaps you should ask me."

Raimundo turned to the voice and it was none other than Chase Young, who seemed to be oddly calm about the predicament the both of them were in. Raimundo instantly assumed a fighting position, ready to be on the offensive, but Chase simply raised a dismissive hand.

"I do not wish to fight you, Pedrosa," He chuckled, gold eyes piercing green.

"What do you want then, an invitation?" Raimundo rolls his eyes, still in his stance. Was he going to take the chance? Certainly not. One couldn't be too cautious around Chase Young, anyway. "Care to explain how you ended up in this cave when you weren't even in the showdown?"

At the latter question, Chase grinned, which sparked worry deep within the Dragon of Wind.

"Your flaw, Wind Dragon, is that you do not analyze the situation more carefully. The situation you are in, for example," Chase stood and slowly walked towards Raimundo, almost predatory.

Just then it dawned on Raimundo that this was planned. Chase wanted this. For him to be trapped with the Heylin lord—but for what?

Raimundo took a step back. Despite his status as Shoku Warrior and leader of the monks, he simply couldn't fight Chase alone just yet.

"What do you want...?"

Chases person now towered over Raimundo's. He grinned again. Just what could he possibly be up to?"

"We are in a cave, you and I—and we will be here for hours for I have made sure your friends will have quite the difficulty in finding us. Why not indulge?"

"Indulge in wha-" Raimundo was cut off by the Heylin lord capturing his lips in a kiss. Instantly, Chase is pushed off.

"What the hell are you playing at?! Did you hit your head on a rock or something?!" Raimundo was at a loss for words. Bring kissed by the other man was no where near what he expected from him.

"You forget I am the one who planned this," Chase simply said once more. He knew Raimundo chose not to believe it.

"I won't let you do this to me by force- or at all," Raimundo glared, still ready to attack if necessary.

"By force? You must think me a barbarian."

"You wouldn't be very far from it," the monk spat back. All he did was emit a laugh from the other.

"Hmph. Very well. Think what you will, however, I know more about you than any of your friends."

"You don't know shit," Raimundo challenges.

"Oh, don't I? I know every single thing about you... Down to the dreams you have had of me."

"You must be joking," Raimundo simply dismisses the statement, but his eyes twitched, indicating some sort of hesitation. His breathing grew heavier, and he didn't know what to do. Chase of course, did not miss such a shift in body language.

"You _have_ dreamed of me. I appear before you and I grab your arms, pulling you closer to me. You try to pull away via your morals but you easily give in to me. Your eyes close and you let me take you. I hear you scream in delight as I can give you a pleasure that knows no bounds. Am I correct?"

"...Damn you... You sent that dream..."

"I did not know dream manipulation could be oh so promising, but I do admit that seeing your face as you can't help but release intrigues me. I want to see you arch your back in bliss."

Raimundo's posture eased. He didn't look afraid, but rather conflicted. He couldn't deny his taboo desire for the other man, even more so now that his dream was revealed, even if it was by Chase's means. He looks away, gritting his teeth.

"What are you doing this for? You've made your point."

Chase pulled the boy closer. Raimundo didn't even try to pull away. At this point, it would be futile to do so.

"I can give you what you want," Chase began. "I know you want it. That you crave it and I am not one to deny such a request. However to gain what you truly want, I wish for your confession."

"...My... Confession?" Raimundo asked, staring at the man worridly.

"Admit that you want this," he leaned closer to Raimundo. His tongue licked the shell of his ear, eliciting a gasp from him. "Admit you want me to take you. Admit it and there is no going back—and I will not be gentle with you."

What else was there to lose?

"...Besides that dream you sent me, I have had others," Raimundo began. "Things that if found out, would make me struggle to keep my position as Shoku Warrior."

Raimundo allows his hands to touch Chase's armor.

"Wicked things. Things probably you already know."

Satisfied, Chase leans down to take what he has earned, only to be stopped by Raimundo. His eyes only slightly wide, he awaits a reason from the boy.

"You're right. Sometimes I can't analyze situations properly—but I'm no idiot. Give me _your_ confession, Chase."

Chase is silent. The boy is trying to test him, as well!

"Give me it," Raimundo whispered, his voice hot, in no denial, "And I'll let you do whatever you want to me, because I know you want that."

Chase could barely take it. He grabbed Raimundo, pressing his body hard against his.

"Little seductive minx," he growls. "Had I not had a desire for you, we would not be here, but if you must know then I confess to wanting you, if only for this day."

"Good. Very good." Raimundo surprises even himself by taking initiative and kissing Chase, tongue slipping inside Chase's mouth. The man groaned for Raimundo's tast was just so riviting, so intoxicating. Now Raimundo grinds against Chase, moaning into the kiss.

Chase moves his hands to shed Raimundo of his robes, silky tanned skin place before him. Raimundo stopped the kiss, breathing heavily. His clothes were off save for his undergarment. Chase lifts him up, pushing Raimundo against the cold cave wall, making the younger man gasp. A swirl of Heylin magic and Raimundo was bound against the wall.

"Not just gonna leave me here, are you?" Chase chuckles at the question.

"Come now, you can't think me that cruel." Chase touched his face gently. "I am simply going to 'drive you wild'. Is that the correct phrase?"

"Go right ahead. Can't say I've been tied down before."

No time is wasted.

Chase rapidly kisses and bites Raimundo's neck, leaving marks that Raimundo will see for days after they finish the deed. Raimundo closes his eyes, moaning softly as he felt himself getting harder. This did not go unnoticed by Chase. His hand slips down towards Raimundo's undergarment, placing his hand inside to stroke Raimundo's cock, making the man in question cry out in sheer pleasure.

"Chase! God, don't stop!"

His name being said in such a manor made Chase groan softly. He stroked Raimundo's cock faster, and with it, Raimundo loses all control over the moans he makes.

"Yes… Yes… I want more..."

Chase captures his lips in a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking at his lower lip. The taste of him was much too addicting. He needed more. Dare he admit it, he practically craved the taste of Raimundo. He removed his hand now from inside of Raimundo's undergarment and quite literally rips them off, not caring that the younger man will be going home without them. He breaks the kiss, preditory eyes roaming his form.

"I can and I will make sure there is no innocence left in you. I will mark every part of your body in such a way that it can never be removed."

And all Raimundo could do was cry out as Chase went to his knees and took Rai's cock in his mouth.

Not expecting such a feat, Rai's voice echoed off of the walls with a cry of Chase's name. He was so damned skilled with that mouth of his. He watched as Chase bobbed his head, hungrily taking Rai's cock with satisfied groans of his own, adding to the pleasure of being sucked off.

"...I want you to look at me. Chase, look at me."

Gold eyes did meet green once more, indicating Chase heeded that order from the other.

"Fuck! You have no idea how much that turns me on. Now, deepthroat it."

Even bound, the boy could be so damned dominant in his own way!

That filthy look on his face and his dirty words quite simply fueled Chase's lust. He indulges the boy although having no specific gag reflex. Small throaty sounds emitting as he deepthroated Raimundo. His eyes were still met with his and those sounds were more than enough to increase the intensity of Raimundo's moans.

"Aah... Shit, Chase..." He couldn't think straight with such a skilled mouth pleasing him in such ways he's always wanted. He could no longer take it. He wanted so badly to cum.

"Come on... Just a bit more. Don't slow down now," Raimundo groans, eyes half-lidded. "Make me cum, Chase."

The man in question suddenly stopped, releasing his length. What he did instead was wrap his hand around it, jerking it rapidly.

"Come on, then," he purrs. "Do it, Raimundo. I want to see you do it!"

With a cry, he came, his seed spurting all over Chase's hand and part of his arm. Chase smirked as he stood, relishing in Raimundo's lustful expression.

"Suck a disgustingly wicked look for you. What if your friends were to see you in such a lewd state?" He takes an experimental lick of Raimundo's cum. "Not a bad taste."

Raimundo hissed, eyes still locked with Chase's. "You said it yourself—no one has to know. This is just to filfil a desire of mine."

"And you'll be satisfied only this once?"

"Are you saying you're not _skilled_ enough to make it so I am?"

"Now that goes too far, Raimundo."

"Then show me what you can do, Young."

Chase releases the boy from his magic binding, letting him descent down to the ground slowly. He practically pounces the boy then, letting his hands rake down his chest while his lips sucked at Rai's neck, intent on leaving noticable spots. He felt Raimundo's hands trying to reach for his armor. Naturally Chase decided to give him what he wants, his clothes off by a flash of his magic. Now he was suddenly pushed to the floor as Raimundo looked over his body. Shy hands trail over his chest. He bites his lip, suppressing a moan as his eyes shift to Chase's length. Damn was the man well-endowed.

"My body pleases you?" Chase smirked at the surprise, although curious overall as to what he would do next.

"More than it should," Raimundo responded, moving to sit on Chase's lap. He ground against Chase, letting out small satisfied moans. Chase bit his lip trying to supress his own. He takes it upon himself to switch their positions, lying Raimundo down on the bare floor.

"As much as I love that feeling, I will have you and I will have you now." His hand slides down to Raimundo's hole, his slender fingers tracing it.

"Ah... not yet," Raimundo gasped. "That'll... Damn, that'll hurt."

"I have a much better way to prepare you, anyways." A mischievious grin formed on Chase's lips as he motioned for Raimundo to get on all fours. Chase spread Rai's asscheeks apart. Needless to say, Raimundo gasped in surprise. How Chase loved his astonishment. He dips his tongue into Rai's hole, swirling slowly.

"Ah.. D-Damn..." The sensation felt weird, making him feel dirtier than he already was. He squirms so much that Chase had to hold his body in place.

"It feels weird," he finally admits.

Chase pulls him away and flips him over gently. "I've no other methods of... preparing you."

"Liar. I recall you pinning me to the wall with only your magic. You mean to tell me it has limitations like _lube_?"

This persistent minx.

He calls up his magic, a clear liquid forming in the hand. Putting the liquid all over his member, he then traced Raimundo's hole yet again, this time with his member.

"I am going to enjoy this."

Raimundo cries out as Chase enters him. He arched his back, his eyes wide.

"Fuck...! Don't move just yet!"

"You should know that I have a scarce patience when it comes to such pleasure."

"Ugh, you try being in my position!"

"I prever giving," Chase replies, amused.

Raimundo scoffed, clearly unamused. He tried to get used to Chase's large length inside of him. While it felt good, he could not help but to be just a bit wary of the pain he would feel should Chase move. Speaking of him, Rai noticed his entire demeanor changed. His eyes filled with lust, just staring at him, waiting to take the initiative. Chase... was no longer wishing to hide the extent of the pleasure he felt because of his pride. Raimundo moaned, slowly beginning to move himself against Chase's cock. He covers his mouth with his hand lest his voice betray him.

Chase was no fool and wasted no time with thrusting into Raimundo with his movements slow at first. It just wasn't enough, however, and he quickened his thrusts, skin slapping against skin with his desire finally realized.

"Don't hide your voice! Moan for me!"

Forcefully, Chase removed Raimundo's hand from his mouth and almost instantly, Rai began to cry out loudly. His lips were parted slightly, his eyes rolled back and Chase loved that lusty, crazed look.

"M-More," He chokes out. "Give me more!"

Chase uses full force. His addiction to the other before him grew to such an extent that had he not been skilled, he would have submit to release as soon as he entered Raimundo. He couldn't stop—nor would he even attempt to.

"Yes! Damn it! Just like that! Like that!" Rai screams. Soon his voice would be raspy.

"...Raimundo," Chase moaned, unable to keep a stern resolve.

His name said in such a manor drove Raimundo wild. He lifted himself up, wrapping his arms around Chase's back. He needed to hear his name said like that again. He loved that. It put him in a daze. He was completely under Chase's control—and Hell if he cared. In this moment, this was about this. Screw being selfish. He didn't care. Raimundo grabbed a fistful of Chase's hair and tugged, causing the other to quicken his movements at an almost inhuman speed. Raimundo's strangled cry made him smirk. He knew Raimundo could take it. He feels Raimundo's hand loosen, most likely the thrusting making him weak. A shame, as he liked the tugging. He seels Raimundo collapse back to the ground, looking at him with a pleading face.

"Please, Chase," he whimpers. Chase got him. He was such a mess that he was unable to keep his strong exterior. He reached the point of desperation.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want." He pins Rai's arms. Both were reachign the point of extreme blisss.

"Come on... I'm close. I want it. I need it. Make me cum."

Chase is happy to oblige. The man wants to leave Raimundo in such a need of this again that he'll come back for more and he would never be satisfied.

"Say it. This one time will not satisfy you."

"This one time won't satisfy me!"

"Say it! That you need me, that you want me—that all this time you have thought of me like this!"

"I need you! I want you! Damn you, I... I had always wanted to see what it would be like if you..." Rai trails off.

Chase leans down, his hot breath causing a tinging sensation by Raimundo's ear.

"What it would be like if I what?"

"If you fucked me," he purrs.

He catches Chase off guard, turning his face to lick Chase's ear, making him groan.

"So... come on. I'm close. _So fucking close_. Don't stop."

Chase changes his angle of movement and watched as Raimundo screamed, arching his back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!"

Chase groaned loudly. He needed release himself. He bit his lip, burrowing his face into Rai's neck. He growled, feverishly grinding his hips into Raimundo. He could feel the Heylin prince's hot breath moistening his neck as he took his dick skillfully. His prostate began to throb and he could feel his legs begin to tremble. He never thought he would be here with this beast, his sworn enemy.

...

"Raimundo! Raimundo, where are you!" The Shoku Warrior could hear in the distance.

Fuck!

 _Oh please, no. Don't let them see him this way, please._

He was certain Chase could hear them, not tha the gave a shit.

"Ah~ Chase wait!"

...

"Clay! Use your Shen Gong Wu to punch through this boulder! I think Raimundo's in trouble!" They could hear Omi's worried voice, muffled.

"We'll have none of that." Chase muttered angrily. He would not allow the other warriors to interrupt this moment. How they were able to find the cave after he skillfully created it with his magic was beyond Chase's understanding at the moment, but all he was concentrated on was bringing Raimundo to his release—and climaxing of his own accord, as well. With a flick of Chase's wrist, commotion from the outsid eoculd be heard. It seemed the Heylin lord had done somethign to deter the othe rmonks from their current position.

"Don't hurt them... please." Raimundo looks at him, worry in his eyes for his friends.

"Relax. I simply deterred them. Now where were we?" Chase bucked his hips, hitting Raimundo's prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck yes! Hurry up!"

Chase pounded into that spot over and over again and Raimundo could barely contain his excitement.

"Yes... Yes.. Raimundo...," He moans, while said Raimundo looks at him dirtily before watching as his eyes widened and he arched his back yet again. The slightest trace of drool escaped his mouth as he went mad with pleasure.

"That's it! Fuck! That's it, that's it, _that's it_!"

With a cry of Chase's name, Raimundo came, with his seed almost covering his stomach. His hole clenched tightly, making Chase moan loudly, releasing into Raimundo. They both breathed heavily, with Chase looking at him, astonished himself.

Raimundo simply smirked. "How's that? You liked that?"

"Of course," Chase says, pulling out. "Surely you will visit another time?"

Raimundo stood up, his eyebrows raised as he saw a bit of Chase's cum trickle down his leg.

"You want me to visit again? I might hold you to it."

He gathered his clothes and began to dress himself, while Chase did the same thing.

"I look... forward to it."

A/N: All I have to say to this is that if you liked it, drop a review! Look out for Carnal Desires soon!


End file.
